


The one where Santana lets Rachel f**k Brittany

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Erotic Massage, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: I guess the title says it all.





	1. The proposition

 

 

 “Hey! Man-hands!”

Rachel stopped in her tracks, neck and shoulders arching back as if she had been pulled by an invisible force.

Santana Lopez was calling her, using one of the most distasteful nicknames the cheerleader had crafted for her, in the middle of the hallway in her way out of school.  

Rachel’s day was going so well. It was past 3 p.m. and nobody had called her a freak or had emptied the freezing contents of a plastic cup on her head, or had opposed to any of the very helpful suggestions she gave Mr. Shue to improve the numbers that the Glee club was preparing to compete in the regionals. Everything was fine. Why she couldn’t see the end of a school day without having to face some sort of adversity?

“Hey! I know that you’re listening,” Santana yelled behind her. “Don’t ignore me, you hobbit”.

Rachel let out a sigh of resignation and turned around.

“Look, I don’t know what Jacob told you, but I can assure you that I didn’t initiated the rumour that you are one of Jenifer Lopez’ least fortunate cousins and that your next cosmetic surgery will be getting butt implants to make you look more like her so she can finally accept you as family. Actually, I’m pretty sure that he initiated the rumour himself and said it was me because I rejected his advances for the hundredth time. I can assure you that I have nothing to do with that,” Rachel said, not taking a pause to breathe.

If she was going to receive the full force of Santana’s rage for something that she didn’t do, she at least wanted to make clear, not only to her but to the whole world, that she was innocent.

“What! That’s old news, I crushed the gremlin’s jewfro against the pavement for that one last week," Santana grimaced, at the memory of Jacob’s expression of agony as he laid on the ground? Who knows? Also, he kind of deserve it, Rachel thought.

"No, I’m here to tell you something totally unrelated that _surprise, surprise,_ ” the cheerleader said, making jazz hands for added effect. “It’s actually in your benefit”.

“My benefit?!” Rachel frowned at her. What could that possibly be?

“So,” Santana crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side in her habitual _bitch_ _pose_. “You know that Brittany and I are dating, right?”

And yes, that was pretty much common knowledge in Mckinley High, so Rachel nodded.

“And you must also know that…” The cheerleader trailed off as some girl, most likely a freshman, dared to pass by them. Santana glared daggers at her. The girl, visibly afraid, clutched her books against her chest and quickly exited the building. 

Rachel considered the possibly of taking the distraction to get away from there herself, but she was actually curious as to what Santana was going to tell her, so she valiantly stayed put.

Once the hallway was completely empty except for the two of them again, Santana continued.

“You also must know that Brittany is bisexual?”

“Um…”

It’s not that Rachel didn’t suspected it given that Brittany had been fooling around with a boys since they started high school but never seriously dated anyone until now, that she was dating the first openly gay member of the Cheerios. Nevertheless, Rachel knew that coming out was a very personal process, so she really felt that it was not her place to either deny or confirm that particular piece of information.  

“Well, she is,” Santana replied, visibly annoyed by Rachel’s hesitance. “And she misses certain aspects of the heterosexual experience. Only for that reason I’m open to make some _concessions_.”

The cheerleader said that last word slowly and gave Rachel a weird look, opening her eyes wide and lifting her brow in what Rachel supposed that was a meaningful way, even though she couldn’t extract any meaning from it.

Why was Santana Lopez, a known bully and a girl that most likely hated her, talking to her about her relationship with her girlfriend and about their sexuality? This whole thing made no sense at all. Although…

Rachel frowned.

 “Is this your way to tell me that you’re forming a lgbt+ club and you want me to join, because if it is…”

“Oh my god! How could you possibly…!” Santana covered her face with her hands.

Now Santana was actually mad and somehow Rachel had caused that. Expecting the worse, the shorter girl stood there watching the cheerleader wearily.

“Santana,” she ventured, after a moment passed and nothing happened. That’s when she realized that behind her hands, the cheerleader was taking deep breaths, apparently to calm herself down. Rachel didn't even know that Santana was capable of doing such thing. What she was trying to tell her must have been really important if he was going as far as to filther her rage.

“Look,” Santana said, finally uncovering her face. “What I’m trying to tell you is that I’ll let you fuck Brittany”.

“What!!!” Rachel’s eyes bogged out, she was utterly flabbergasted.

So, the whole school found out that Rachel was intersex when propositions for those crazy laws that prohibited transgender people to use whichever restroom they wanted, started to pop up all over the country. Rachel had to come out to the Mckinley High community and said that those laws would not only affect transgender people, but also people like her.

Coming out to the whole school –and by extension the whole town– like that was terrifying, of course, but in her heart she knew that it was the right thing to do because she was fighting for the rights of her people.

What terrified her the most was the landslide of hate that she surely would be receiving. Surprisingly, the bullying didn’t increased in frequency nor in intensity.  Apart from the weird looks that people gave her during the wake of it and the remarks that some made whenever she was walking through the hallways, things were pretty much the same. To them, she was still a looser and a freak, but people didn’t seem to give too much thought to the fact that she was a freak with a dick. Not until now that someone was implying that she was some sort of sex-crazed maniac and that really upset her.

“For your information, the fact that I have different genitalia than most biological women doesn’t mean that I’m roaming around looking for a hole to stick my…” She made a vague gesture in the direction of her crotch. “My _you-know-what_ into, okay? I happen to have morals and dignity and…”

Santana interrupted Rachel’s tirade by rising the palm of her hand to the shorter girl’s face.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“I…” Rachel sputtered. “That is not of your concern”.

The cheerleader narrowed her eyes in a very menacing way and stood to her full hight, which let Rachel know that she was about to be subjected to one of Santana’s trademark monologues.

“Listen, I know that that little mind of yours, stuffed as it must be of fantasies of you receiving a Tony for your breath-taking rendition of one of Straisand’s ancient hits at a high-school-level singing competition while a crowd of people, who are either too old or two gay to know any better, chant your name and throw roses at you, is unable to grasp the magnitude of what I’m offering you here: I’m giving you the opportunity of losing your _V card_ to one of the most popular and beautiful girls in this school. This is a once in a life time opportunity Berry, don’t-let-it-slip.” She said that last part between gritted teeth and pointing a threatening finger at her.

Rachel blinked. That was more than her brain was able to process.

To tell the truth, she wasn’t even sure that she wanted to lose her virginity yet. At the moment she was focused on finishing high school and developing her career, not having a sex life. Also, what was with the whole “I'll let you fuck Brittany”, like the blond girl was Santana’s property or something.

“Shouldn’t Brittany have a saying in this?”

“She does,” Santana nodded and crossed her arms again petulantly. “We’ve talked about this. She trusts my taste and my ability to read people, so she let me choose the most suitable candidate.”

“And that’s me?!” Rachel shirked. This was becoming even more outrageous as time passed.

“I’ve been considering this carefully; don’t you dare thinking that you were my first option, but after checking and confirming that most boys in this school are blabbing idiots and the rest plain losers, I narrowed it down to you and Finn Hudson,” Santana explained. “Since, as we both know, a strong breeze is enough to make our dear football team captain cream his jeans, he is, of course, discarded. Brittany has the resistance of a well-trained athlete; she needs someone with stamina.”

Rachel’s eyes widened yet again.

“What makes you think that I have what she needs?” She asked, a tinge of desperation in her voice because seriously, what was her life?

“Well, you’re a girl after all. Aren’t girls supposed to last longer than boys?”

Rachel guessed that regular girls did, but she wasn’t so sure about herself.

“Also, I might’ve caught a glimpse of you at the showers.” Santana eyed her up and down in a very suggestive way. “I know that you’re packing”.

Rachel fought, with all the willpower she could muster, the blush that was starting to creep up her neck. She wasn’t going to show any signs of weakness, not in this crazy situation.

“What gives you the most points though,” The other girl continued, tilting her head to the side, her expression changing into a pensive one and completely unaware of Rachel’s inner battle. “Is the fact that you can’t knock anyone up.”

That was true. It was well known that people like Rachel didn’t have fully functional genitalia. They could produce seminal liquid but not spermatozoa.

“I mean, have you seen how miserable Quinn’s life is now after she let that idiot Puckerman get her pregnant?”

Rachel considerer that for a moment. She had, indeed, noticed.

“Well, Brittany could have sex with a boy and use protection, plus there’s birth control,” she offered.

“Didn’t we establish that boys are idiots?” Santana arched an eyebrow in clear exasperation. “Also, Brittany doesn’t like being on the pill, it lowers her sex drive and gives her assne”. She added with a shrug. “And we don’t really need condoms: I´m clean, she’s clean and I assume you are too, given your virgin status”.

“I am,” Rachel nodded emphatically. She didn’t need a certain evil cheerleader to start spreading nasty rumours about her if she thought, even for a second, the contrary to be true.

“Well then, what’s holding you back, Berry?” Santana sneered at her while taking a step forward. That practically propelled Rachel back. She stumbled backwards when there was no more space left for her to move. A wicked smirk appeared on Santana’s face the moment that she had her cornered against the wall.

“You are bi too, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Rachel swallowed.

“So, what is it? Don’t you find Brittany attractive?”

And well…

“Yeah, I mean, she is an attractive young woman.”

“The hottest,” Santana corrected her sternly. “And do you know what’s the hottest thing about her?”

“What?”

“Her cunt.”

A gasp escaped from the shorter girl's mouth. That word and the totally blunt way that Santana was uttering it. How was that she managed to do that without even flinching?

Rachel’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. It wasn’t her fault, the proximity of the cheerleader had always represented a potential threat for her, although, maybe this time her reaction was due to something else.

She shivered the moment she felt Santana’s breath in her ear as the other girl started speaking again.

"I can assure you that Brittany has the wettest, tightest pussy,” she whispered enticingly. “Just let me work it up for you and you’ll see, she’d be dripping wet the moment you decide to put your cock inside her, she’d be pleading for you to fuck her hard.”

Rachel let out a ragged breath. She had never heard such filthy things and they certainly had an effect on her. Against her will and better judgement, her penis took notice. She could feel a throbbing sensation increasing between her legs.

“What do you say?” Santana breathed in her face.

"Um," Rachel squirmed. She didn't want the other girl or anyone else, for that matter, to see the most obvious sign of her arousal. Luckily, there was some room under her pleated skirt to hide her growing erection.

 “Can I think about it?” She managed to say.

Santana huffed and stepped back.

“Fine, but tomorrow at this hour, I expect to have an answer”.

Rachel nodded, dumbfounded. She really hoped to have one by then.

 


	2. The trial

That Friday, the bell rung at exactly 3:30 p.m., signalling the end of yet another school day.

For Rachel Berry though, it wasn’t just another ordinary day, because that Friday afternoon she would be having sex for the first time. The nerves before the prospect were killing her, nonetheless, she had made a decision and she was sticking to it.

The last assignment that Mr. Shue had given the Glee club had proven that her inexperience when it came to encounters of a sexual nature was limiting her performances and that surely would have an impact in her future career.

She knew that characters in her range of age in TV, movies and practically everywhere, were increasingly sexualized. How could she be able to offer a believable performance if she didn’t know how the character she was playing felt? If she didn’t know how they experienced desire? How they were overcome by lust? How they abandoned themselves to pleasure?   

She needed the experience in order to portray more believable characters that was all. It had nothing to do with the words that Santana had uttered the day before and the images that those words had created in Rachel’s mind. Or with the fact that those images had been enough to produce in her one the most intense and prolonged episodes of arousal that she had ever experienced, one that led to her touching herself to completion at least twice the previous night and once that morning. 

Okay, maybe it had a little bit to do with that, but it was mostly because of her craft.

So, even when she had arrived to a decision the night before, she preferred to wait to the very last minute to give Santana the answer she had demanded. Rachel didn’t do it in person, of course, she didn’t want to face the cheerleader just yet. Instead, she opted for a text message that she intentionally kept vague, brief and to the point.

” _I'm in_ ,” she typed briskly and hit send before she could second guess anything.

The minute and a half that she waited before a reply appeared on the screen of her phone, felt like an eternity.

 

 **** _I knew that you wouldn’t refuse_

_Meet us after cheerleading practice at the girls locker room._

 

Receiving that confirmation made her heart beat a thousand times faster than normal and attempt to leap out of her chest.

It was set then. Rachel was going to lose her virginity in about an hour to a girl she had barely talked to since they started high school and, not only that, but that girl’s own girlfriend was going to be present and witness the act.

How did she get herself into this?!

She had no idea but freaking out was not an option at that point. In order to remain calm, she needed to do something productive while she waited so, she decided to go wash her teeth for the second time.

“When it comes to oral hygiene, it never hurts to put in some extra effort,” she thought as he made her way to the restrooms.

 

********************************

 

The moment that Rachel opened the door to the locker room she knew that the two cheerleaders were already there. She recognized immediately the soft sound of kissing and whispered words, followed by muffled moans.

“Did they start without me?” Rachel felt her heart sink but, right then, she remembered what Santana had said: she would be the one preparing Brittany for her.

“Preparing her for me… ” Rachel repeated that in her head. I was such weird concept but what could she have expected, this whole situation was pretty unusual. She had accepted to participate in it though, and she was determined to make the best of it.

So, feeling reassured by that thought, she walked closer and finally was able to see the two girls seating in one of the benches that were parallel to the rows of red lockers that stood against the walls.

They were kissing passionately, arms wrapped around one another, mouths and bodies so close that they were practically fused. Rachel stared at them in awe for a moment and then, she noticed. Santana had a hand under Brittany’s skirt and between her legs. That was making the blonde moan quietly into her girlfriend’s eager mouth.

Rachel’s breathing became agitated at the sight and perhaps that was what made her presence get noticed.

“Oh, hi Rachel,” Brittany said after pulling back, all cheerful smiles and glinting eyes, the same way that she would greet their glee club mates at the music room.

“Hi,” Rachel replied with a shy wave.

Santana, on the other hand, eyed her up and down and greeted her with a single nod.

“Sit over there,” she pointed at the other bench which was placed in front of the one that they were occupying, at a distance of four or five feet. 

With one eyebrow arched in a suggestive way, she added: “And enjoy the show”.

Without even thinking about smoothing the fabric of her skirt before sitting down so it wouldn’t wrinkle, Rachel did as she was told. Things like that seem completely unimportant in the face of what they were doing, of what was about to happen.

As she sat down, Santana looked at her and then at Brittany with a self-satisfied smirk. She cupped her girlfriend’s face to pull her closer and then they were kissing again, desire and lust even more evident than before.

Rachel wondered what was like to be kissed in such a way. Finn had never had been so passionate. In fact that time they had a date in the auditorium, he barely kissed her before he was trembling over her and gasping for air. Rachel pretended not knowing what was going on, but she totally did. She rolled her eyes at him when Finn wasn’t looking given that he was too busy trying to hide the wet stain that had appeared in the front of his jeans, and slipped away as fast as possible. 

After that, Rachel started losing interest in the quarterback. He was the first boy that had kissed her and that had made her feel special, even after finding out about her anatomy but, deep down, she knew that Finn wasn’t what she was looking for.

The sound of Brittany’s increasingly ragged breathing took Rachel out of her thoughts.

The blonde was gasping and whimpering frantically. Rachel could see very clearly why. The two cheerleaders were not kissing anymore but their faces were still pretty close to one another so they were practically breathing the same air while Brittany’s hips were swaying back and forth with a hypnotic rhythm as she humped Santana’s hand.

Rachel wondered how it would feel to have her hand in between those warm, pliant thighs, moving it slowly and then pushing one finger inside while flicking her thumb against the, most likely, swollen clit. The thought of touching Brittany like that in her most intimate place while the other girl writhed and gasped in pleasure, made Rachel’s penis throb while heat started flooding all over her body. 

With a sudden move, Santana pulled back and turned her head around.

“Hey! You!” she yelled, starling Rachel. A hunched figure jumped in the hallway. It was Mr. Figgins, the janitor, who had just walked in, mop in hand.

“Don’t you see that we’re busy over here?” the cheerleader demanded angrily.  

The man straightened up and looked at her terrified. Apparently he had been subjected to Santana’s rage in the past so, without a word of protest, he swiftly left the room.

How did Santana know that the man was there? Rachel didn’t hear anything. Also, why didn’t she react like that when Rachel herself entered the room a few minutes ago?

This whole display proved that Santana had the heightened senses of blood-hound.

“A little unsettling,” Rachel thought before focusing her attention again on the couple that, until very recently, had been putting a show for her.

It was only after they heard the clasp of the door being closed, that Santana seemed to be satisfied and started kissing Brittany again, this time aiming for the her neck. Brittany got into it immediately, throwing her head back and practically melting into her girlfriend arms.

After spending a moment nibbling and sucking on her earlobe and working her hand under Brittany’s skirt while the blonde gasped and rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some added friction between her legs, Santana whispered:

“Turn”.

Brittany obeyed without question and turned around so that she was then facing Rachel, not quite looking at her, but side glancing at her girlfriend, waiting for her next command, it seemed.

Santana smiled and it was the first time that Rachel had seen that expression on her face. It wasn’t her usual evil smirk or the grin that she put on for show during the Glee club performances, but an actual smile that seemed to be the product of a combination of fondness towards her girlfriend, satisfaction at what they were doing and unabashed lust.  

Rachel stared at them both as Santana straddled Brittany from behind, placing herself flushed against her back, her tanned legs surrounding the blonde’s paler ones as both her hands slid around the other girl’s waist.   

“Off,” Santana said, pulling at the hem of Brittany’s top which was, soon after, thrown carelessly to the floor.

If Rachel’s mouth had been agape the whole time, mostly because of her disbelieve of what was happening in front of her but also because her agitated breathing, it went fully open at the sight of Brittany’s bare upper body.

The bra she was wearing was pink with a tiny bow on the front, the cups of it were bursting with her round, full breasts.

Santana squeezed one of them and fondled it while she pressed her mouth to Brittany’s and began kissing her, slow and deep. With a downward movement of her hand, she pulled the cup down and pinched the exposed nipple which was dark and erect and looked delicious. Brittany hissed as her girlfriend twirled the little nub between her thumb and forefinger but didn’t stop kissing her.

Rachel was squirming in her seat. Her cock (she never called it that but, giving the circumstances she thought that it was okay) was fully erect and she ached to touch it. She didn’t know if she was allowed to do that just yet, so she refrained.

Meanwhile, Santana’s hands were traveling down her girlfriend’s thighs and with no reservations at all, she pulled Brittany’s skirt up to her waist. Rachel gasped.

Brittany wasn’t wearing any underwear. Did she take it off right before Rachel got there? Or had she been like that all day long? Naked underneath her skirt without anyone noticing it? Every once in a while, pressing and rubbing her legs together, feeling nothing between them and her pretty, puffy lips and then, giggling at her own little, naughty secret. 

“Fuck!” Rachel breathed out. She usually didn’t use that kind of language, but what else was she supposed to say in this situation?

On the opposite side of the room, Santana nudged Brittany’s knee as a cue to open up her legs and give Rachel a complete view of her gloriously naked pussy.

“Do you like what you see?” Santana said provocatively, spreading Brittany’s folds with her fingers so Rachel could see perfectly how wet the blonde girl was. Her pussy lips were gleaming with her juices.

Santana kept them spread open while she used her middle finger to rub light circles on her girlfriend’s clit. That made Brittany throw her head back and she begin writhing and whimpering again.

Then, with her eyes fixed on Rachel’s, Santana slid her finger down and slowly, very slowly, she inserted it into her girlfriend’s hungry opening. As she started thrusting it in and out, Brittany bit her lip, trying to contain the desperate noises that threatened to come out of her mouth but, very soon, she couldn’t hold them any longer.

“Tana!” she cried out. “I’m ready, I need it!”

“Do you now?” Santana purred in her ear. “Well, that’s why we invited Rachel here, she’ll give it to you”.

Santana locked eyes with Rachel again and with an elegant move, got off the bench. Immediately, Brittany climbed on it and got in all fours. She lifted the back of her skirt, presenting her ass and gorgeous pussy to Rachel.

This behaviour made Rachel remember the time when she was assigned garden work and was sweeping leaves in the front yard. She remembered watching the neighbour’s cat, Miss Fluff, which was in heat at the time, rubbing her body against an unidentified, grey cat. After a moment of insistent rubbing and meowing, she turned around and lifted her tail to the side. She was presenting herself, manifesting her willingness to be mounted and ravished by that big male cat. 

This was exactly like that. Brittany was extremely aroused at the moment and all she wanted was a big, hard cock to stretch her pussy, to fill her up and paint her inner walls with thick ropes of cum because she couldn’t think of anything else, because she needed it now.   

That thought made Rachel stand up and, without any hesitation, she lifted her skirt, slid her thumbs under the elastic of her boxer briefs, and pulled down. Her cock sprung out, proud and weeping.

“Oh,” Brittany breathed.

Out of the the corner of her eye, Rachel could see Santana wetting her lips and staring at her throbbing member expectantly.

Feeling reassured by the attention, she grabbed her cock and began spreading the precum that had pooled on its tip, rubbing down the thick shaft before pressing its smooth head against Brittany’s soaking wet entrance and pushing all the way in, in one deep thrust.

“Ahn!” Brittany gasped, her hands clasping tightly on the sides of the bench for leverage

“It went in so easily,” Santana exclaimed with a good dose of awe that sounded strange coming from her.

“Yeah,” Brittany whimpered, lifting her ass higher to meet Rachel’s hips.

Judging by the slight pained look on her face, it was evident that Brittany was struggling a little to adjust, so Rachel gave her a moment before she started thrusting but, when she did, she had no consideration, no second thoughts and it felt amazing.

For the very first time in her life, Rachel Berry was letting herself go completely, that made her feel free, desired and powerful.

Ramming into a willing hole with all she got, the squelching sounds of her cock going in and out it combined with the slapping noises that her ball sack made as it hit Brittany’s ass repeatedly and the moans of pleasure that the movement instigated out of Brittany’s mouth.  All those elements made it such an intense experience that, pretty soon, she was dancing over the edge.

Fortunately, Brittany was right there with her.

“Tana!” Brittany exclaimed. Her voice was so strained that it made Rachel wonder if she was in the verge of crying.  “I’m gonna come,” she whimpered desperately, her whole body rocking with the force of the thrusts. “Rachel is making me come!”.

“It’s okay baby,” Santana soothed, scooting closer to smooth back a strand of hair that got loose from her pony tail and was falling over her girlfriend’s face, “You can come whenever you want”.

As if on cue, Brittany started thrashing so Rachel got a tighter hold of her hips and pushed even faster.

Brittany’s increasingly loud cries resonated in the room. Her whole body tensed, her arms caved in, her head went down, her feet lifted from the bench and her toes curled as she reach her climax, her inner muscles contracting with unprecedented force, squeezing Rachel’s cock tight, over and over, milking every drop of cum she had to offer. 

Gasping for air like she had been submerged under water, Rachel straightened up and opened her eyes which she, at some point, had closed. She was still clutching Brittany’s hips with unnecessary strength so she realised them and two white marks in the shape of her hands, delineated by very notorious red lines, were left there.

Her member was softening rather quickly so she pulled back and slid out of Brittany which caused a sudden tremor to run through both their bodies.

At that, Rachel bit her lip and moaned quietly one last time.

“Fuck! That was so gooood,” Brittany trailed off, looking back at her with a dopy smile.

“Yeah,” Santana, who was then sliding her underwear down her ankles and kicking it away carelessly, agreed.

She was looking wrecked, not quite like Brittany, but close. Her pupils were blown, her face flushed, her lips looked bitten and red and it was clear that she was in such and state of arousal that all she could think of at the time was rubbing her pussy against something and finally get herself off.

“Come over here, please” she said, desperately pulling Brittany towards her.   

As Brittany stood up only to sit down on the bench again, Rachel had a brief moment to admire the sight of her cum mixed with the cheerleader’s juices gushing down her inner thigh. That was an image that Rachel would definitely save for future reference.

Grabbing Brittany by the shoulders, Santana straddled her and lowered herself onto one of her girlfriend’s legs. The frantic humping began right away.

Rachel could only imagine how it looked like under Santana’s skirt. A dark triangle of trimmed, curly hair and below that, her soft pussy lips spreading their wetness on the skin of Brittany’s thigh with each relentless movement of her hips.

The sounds that she was making were surprisingly quiet, like soft mewls, that is until the moment that she was coming, when she held Brittany tighter, threw her head back and started chanting “ah, ah, ah,” as she trembled with what seemed to be quite an intense orgasm.

As she came down of it, Santana buried her face in the crook of Brittany’s neck and they stayed like that for a while. Santana still breathing hard and Brittany caressing her head and her shoulders, and planting soft kisses on the side of her girlfriend’s face.   

Rachel just sat down and contemplated the endearing scene that was playing in front of her.  

The silence that had inadvertently taken over the room was broken by Santana’s sharp words.

“Rachel,” she said, looking back at her and with the usual cold tone she always used to address her. “You can go now”.

“Oh,” Rachel blinked, feeling a little shaken by the unexpected dismissal.

That was it. Her participation in this thing had ended. She was no longer required and had to leave.

She understood, so she nodded, replied a quiet “Okay,” and leaned to pull her underwear up and smooth her skirt back down. As she straightened up, she could see that the eyes of the two cheerleaders had been fixed on her the whole time.

She offered them both a weak “Bye,” before leaving the room.


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut and depicts Brittany wearing a thong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.

  

Walking through a crowded hallway on her way out of school was always the same for Rachel: clutching her books and other valuable possessions to her chest, keeping herself right in the middle, away from stray elbows and sticky shoulders, and staying aware of her surroundings at all times so she could see any obstacles and potential threats coming her way.

That day wasn’t the exception, so when she saw a member of the hockey team stopping on his tracks right in front of her and yelling “Over here!” to some other unidentified boy, she knew that something was going to be thrown in that direction, so she quickly moved to the side, close to a wall, effectively avoiding being hit in the face with a flying object.

Pleased by her own infallible foresight and quick reflexes, Rachel kept walking until something unexpected brought her to a halt. Suddenly, there was a hand with long, slim fingers wrapping around her forearm and pulling her in the opposite direction. Rachel stumbled as she tried to walk backwards, keeping the pace with the person that was forcefully pulling her into an empty classroom.   

“Santana?” the name slipped out of her mouth the moment she turned back and was able to see who her captor was.

“Hey,” the other girl greeted and closed the door behind them. They stood there, staring at each other, with her distinct Santana intense yet indifferent gaze and Rachel with her eyebrows raised and eyes round, not understanding what was going on or why she was brought there. With the door closed, the rumble of the other students going on their merry way right outside the classroom was muffled and the awkwardness of the silence extending between the two of them became palpable rather quickly.

“So…” Santana started. “You passed”.

Rachel frowned, uncomprehending.

“I passed?” she asked, tentatively.

Nodding, Santana continued.

“You were discreet, had an above average performance and didn’t act all clingy after it so, you passed”.

 _Discreet, above average performance, not clingy?_  What could she possibly…?

Rachel’s eyes widened and her mouth went slack as she realized what the other girl was talking about.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “You’re talking about the day that we…”

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, nodded again, and now everything made sense to Rachel.

It had been two weeks since their clandestine meeting in the girls’ locker room, the one where Rachel had sex for the very first time. At the end of it, when Santana told her to leave, Rachel had understood that it had been a one-time occurrence, something that they, Santana and Brittany, had wanted to try at the time but that was not to be repeated and that was supposed to mean nothing.

Rachel Berry was not by any means a hopeless romantic. Actually she had quite a realistic view on relationships and sex, at least compared to other girls her age, so she had understood things perfectly. Nonetheless, she couldn’t avoid feeling that something was off when neither girl had mention anything about what had happened that Friday afternoon, not even to tease her or to ridicule her, although they had surely acquired lots of new material to do that. Instead it was nothing, like it never happened. Rachel found that really odd, yet still, she kept quiet herself because, what was she supposed to say?

And now, it was clear that the radio silence was part of a trial of some sort.

 “So, that’s why you didn’t mention anything about what happened that day?” Rachel asked.  

“That’s right,” Santana uncrossed her arms and took a step closer, walking into Rachel’s personal space. “You were on probation and you passed, so now you’re allowed to join us in our little _gatherings_ ”.

Santana uttered that last word with the same suggestive tone that she had used in their previous encounters. A jolt of excitement cursed though Rachel before the possibility.

“You mean for…”

“Uh-huh,” Santana hummed and wetted her lips discreetly.

Rachel stared at those lips, plump and shiny with lip gloss. She wanted to look up and meet Santana’s gaze but her eyes were drawn downwards to the other girl’s cocked hip and at the way that her skirt tilted to the side, allowing Rachel to see the enticing shape of those tanned legs that she had admired from afar on a few occasions and that, two weeks ago, she had seen almost completely bare and wrapped around Brittany.

Brittany with her gorgeous breasts and pretty pussy, bending for Rachel, wanting to be fucked. She didn’t think that she would be able to see that again, but Santana had just said that she could, that she was actually allowed. The mere thought of being inside the blonde again, pounding into her while she moaned and begged for more, had Rachel’s penis stiffening within seconds.

“I see that you’re interested,” Santana leered, glancing at her increasingly noticeable bulge.

Contrary to what would happen under normal conditions, Rachel didn’t feel the urge to cover herself or to deny that, indeed, there was a very interested erection, growing beneath her pleaded skirt.

Inside, she wanted to reply with an enthusiastic: “Of course I am, are you kidding me?!” But she thought that it would be better not to appear desperate, so she kept her response brief and level.

“Yeah,” Rachel breathed.

Santana smirked.

“Okay then, see you in the same place at the same time”.

Rachel, still wide-eyed, nodded her agreement and watched as Santana left the room. Her attention focused on the way that the fabric of the other girl’s skirt swayed with the pronounced movement of her hips. Right before pulling the door open and disappearing into the hallway, Santana glanced back, eyes sliding down Rachel’s body. A seductive smirk appeared on her face.

Rachel blinked. Was that…? Was Santana Lopez flirting with her?!

This whole situation was extremely odd which made things disquieting but, at the same time made them, really, really exciting.

 

***************************

 

“Second times shouldn’t be as nerve racking as first times,” Rachel thought as she approached the locker room. Her hands were sweating and her throat felt unusually dry. “There’s no reason to be nervous,” she assured herself. “You’ve done this before and everything went well, you can do this again”.

Keeping that thought in mind, she pushed the door open.

It was late. That last stop at the restrooms took her a little longer than expected since, at the very last moment, she decided to floss her teeth and then took some extra time to apply some lip balm and brush her hair, for good measure.  So by the time she arrived, Brittany and Santana were already there and, just like last time, the sound of enthusiastic kissing and soft moaning coming from inside, was a clear indication that the two girls had no qualms about keeping each other busy while they waited.

The moment Rachel entered the room, her nervousness faded away since her whole attention shifted from herself to the steamy scene unfolding before her eyes.

Santana was on her back on one of the benches, she had Brittany on top of her, laying between her thighs. They were kissing urgently, tongues swirling, mouths sucking and teeth biting, as Santana’s hands moved up and down Brittany’s arms, and her legs, folded by the knee, closed around Brittany’s lower body. Rachel bit her lower lip unconsciously at the sight and went to sit at the same spot that she had taken the time before.

Having someone to prepare a girl for you still sounded like a very strange concept even when Rachel knew that it worked like a charm. She remembered how aroused Brittany had been last time, so plaint and ready to receive Rachel’s thick cock. All that, thanks to Santana and her wonderful work. It was evident that she knew how to push all her girlfriend’s buttons in the right way.

The thought of having an extremely aroused and wet Brittany as a result of what both of them were currently doing, had Rachel´s cock throbbing in anticipation.

“Rachel, hi,” Brittany said the moment she noticed her presence, pulling apart from her lover’s face and breathing heavily like she had just ran a lap around the football field.   

 “We were waiting for you”.

“Uh,” Rachel hesitated for just a second. “I’m sorry I’m late, I was…”

“It’s okay,” Brittany dismissed the apology immediately. “We started without you but I really want you to fuck me now,” she declared with an earnestness that Rachel could only attribute to an intense state of arousal.   

Whit that, Brittany stood up and started undressing without any regards to modesty or to the integrity of her clothes. Her top went flying before Rachel’s wide eyes and went to land on the other side of the room. The blonde was about to unhook her bra when Rachel stopped her.  

“Brittany, wait!”

Having a beautiful girl taking her clothes off in front of her was great, no doubt about it, but Rachel didn’t want to rush things in any way.

“Can you go a little slower?” she asked as politely as she could.

Brittany stared at her for a moment, looking confused.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, when understanding seemed to dawn on her. “You like it slow... Okay, Santana likes it like that sometimes,” she said, walking closer. Her gorgeous breasts, clad in a white lace bra, bounced a little with the movement. Rachel stared at them, trying to envision he exact position of her nipples and how hard and delicious-looking they must have been at the time.         

Attending to what Rachel had asked her, Brittany unzipped her skirt slowly and, with a flick of her wrists and the shimming motion of her hips, the piece of clothing fell down her legs, forming a red and white heap on the floor. Rachel swallowed thickly as she saw the small triangle of cloth that was covering Brittany’s crotch.

She was wearing a thong, a tiny, white lace thong.

Did people still wear thongs? Rachel knew that they were quite popular back in the early 2000s, but the trend faded after a while, didn’t it?

Maybe Brittany felt a little nostalgic when she chose her undergarments that morning, or maybe she decided to wear the ensemble that would, most likely, cause an instant erection in anyone watching. If that was her evil plan, it was definitely working.

Rachel’s cock twitched and stiffened beneath her skirt as an intense wave of arousal coursed through her. She admired with interest the expanse of the other girl’s long legs and how the thin elastic strips dug into the fleshiness on each side of the other girl’s hips. Her breath hitched when she noticed the dark slit parting the plump lips of Brittany’s pussy that was visible through the thin material.

That thong looked incredibly good on Brittany. Rachel could never wear something like that mostly because those things didn’t have enough space for her _junk_. Rachel pressed her lips together, supressing a chuckle. It always amused her to call her own genitals her _junk_ , even when, almost every time, it had been inside her own heard.

That entire train of thought got derailed entirely as her full attention returned to the situation unfolding, that was, having a beautiful girl, practically naked, swaying rhythmically in front of her because, at that very moment, a scantily clad Brittany decided to break into dance.

With her hands on each side of her waist and the hypnotic, circular movements of her hips and shoulders, she started lowering her body very slowly until she was squatting with her hands pressed against her knees.

“That’s it babe, shows us your moves!” Santana cheered behind her.

At that, Brittany opened her legs wide. Rachel couldn’t see much because, almost immediately, with a swift, gliding motion to the side, Brittany stood up. What she did caught, though, was a glimpse of a dark, wet spot right in the middle of the other girl’s crotch. A powerful impulse took over Rachel that she had never had before: she wanted to put her mouth there.

Shimming her shoulders and hips to the rhythm of a music that only she was able to hear, Brittany turned around, separated her feet and started bending forward and god! Rachel loved how cheerleaders could be so bendy.

The sight of that firm, round ass, clad only in a ridiculously thin string of fabric, and in full display just for her, was the last stimulus she needed to have a fully hard erection, throbbing and aching to be touched or, otherwise, be buried in the welcoming heat of a wanting pussy.  

She noticed almost with dismay that Brittany had hooked her fingers in the elastic strings that were clinging to her hips and was attempting to pull it down.

“Don’t!” Rachel stopped her just in time. “Leave it, please”.

“Mmm…” Santana hummed appreciatively. “Kinky”.

Brittany obeyed without a word and straightened up. Glancing back, she watched as Rachel reached out, timidly at first, and then with more decision, to put a hand on the side of Brittany’s waist, while the other one, slid between her legs and cupped her pussy.

Brittany gasped and trembled a little at the contact. Feeling encouraged by that reaction, Rachel hooked a finger under the crotch panel of her thong and pulled the fabric to the side, exposing the swollen lips of her pussy.

“This way,” Rachel murmured softly as she began moving a finger gently along Brittany’s slit and over the stiff nub of her clit, spreading the slick that had started flowing.

With her other hand, Rachel fumbled with her skirt, shoving it up and out of the way. Luckily she didn’t have to unbuckle, unzip or unbutton anything to gain access to her cock, she just had to pull her boxer briefs down a little and her rigid member sprung out, rock hard and oozing precum from the tip.

Rachel tapped at Brittany’s hip as an invitation to get closer. The other girl took it immediately and, soon after, she was climbing on top of Rachel in a reversed cowgirl position. with a hand holding the base of her cock, Brittany sunk down. Its fat head parter her pussy lips and slid smoothly into her.

It wasn’t until the blonde was fully seated on top of Rachel that Brittany started rocking her hips, seeking friction on her hardened length. After a couple of slow, tentative thrusts, they started working together to set a rhythm. Rachel let the other girl take the lead, adapting quickly to her movements. With her hands placed firmly on each sides of her hips, she help Brittany to lift up her ass and sink back all the way down. The blonde’s warm juices gushed liberally, coating Rachel’s shaft and making things deliciously slippery.

Rachel couldn’t get over how good it felt being inside a warm, wet pussy. It felt so much better than her own fist or anything else she had experimented with. The heat, the wetness, the tightness, the little ridges that massaged the underside of her cock with every a single thrust. It was amazing and she didn’t wanted it to end.

As she increased the pace and started riding Rachel for real, Brittany’s tits bounced. She wanted to see them but, at the time, didn’t have the presence of mind to unhook the other girl’s bra and help her take it off, plus in that position she wouldn’t be able to see them in their full glory, so she settled with cupping one of them from behind as Brittany rode her in earnest, the muscles in her abdomen and legs tensing with every upwards movement.

 “Tana!” Brittany cried a few minutes in, the overwhelming sensation of experiencing intense pleasure was evident in the quaver of her voice. “I’m coming! Rachel is making me come again!”

“That’s great, baby,” Santana assured from her seat on the bench parallel to theirs. “Remember what I thought you the other day? How to make yourself come faster?”

“Y-yeah,” gasped Brittany. Reaching out between her legs, she began rubbing her clit furiously.

Watching the action, Rachel felt her balls tightening and knew that her climax was approaching with an unstoppable force, so she squeezed Brittany’s hips tighter and pulled her down onto her thick cock over and over until the other girl was trembling and cursing loudly, and her inner muscles were clenching around Rachel’s extremely sensitive cock. She was not able to hold it any longer after that. She came with a stiffled moan and spilled wet and hot inside Brittany.

Overwhelmed by such an intense pleasure, Rachel felt the world stopping around her and all she could hear was the harsh breathing of them both as their orgasmic highs began to quell.    

Visibly spent, Brittany flopped down, letting her full weight descend on Rachel. The problem with that being that Brittany was actually quite heavy and also taller than her, so in an effort to avoid being smashed, Rachel patted insistently on the other girl’s thigh and called her name. The other girl didn’t’ seem to hear though, but responded immediately one second later, at her girlfriend’s call.

“Babe, come over here,” Santana pleaded from the other bench.

At some point, Santana had removed her top. A red bra was holding thigh her round, generous breasts. She was sitting with her legs open, touching herself and breathing heavily. She was clearly desperate to have someone else help her to reach her climax. Brittany, always attentive to her girlfriend’s needs, dismounted Rachel, went to kneel in front of Santana and diligently helped her to remove her panties.

With that action, Rachel, once again, was presented with Brittany’s scantily clad ass. Remembering the way that some drops of her cum had dripped down the other girl’s inner thighs the moment she had stood up after they fucked for the first time, made Rachel’s spent cock twitch weakly at the thought of having stained that thong in the same way and with a little help from the force of gravity.  

She bit her lip hard as she admired the way that Brittany’s clever hands slip Santana’s panties down her legs with practiced ease and how she get up with an elegant movement, cupped her girlfriend’s chin and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.  

They kept their mouths pressed tight while Brittany used her fingers to stimulate Santana’s pussy. Although Rachel couldn’t see much given that the Cheerios’ skirt that she was still wearing was in the way, she could tell the exact moment that Brittany decided to insert one digit inside her girlfriend’s entrance. It was the moment that the Santana let out a breathy moan, much louder than the ones that she had been producing before, one that seem to had been ripped from her throat.

In addition to that, she had started thrusting her hips in synchrony with the movement of Brittany’s hand, which grew faster and rougher as Santana’s breathing increased and the sounds coming from her became louder and higher in pitch.

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Brittany encouraged while her free hand pulled at one of the cups of the other girl’s bra.

A very, hard-looking nipple surrounded by a wide, dark areola, popped out. Brittany looked at it delighted and leaned in to flicker the tip of her tongue around the stiff nub. She swirled it and grazed it whit her lips, then pressed her teeth around it lightly before sucking on it.

The sounds of wet suction that came from her mouth and from in between Santana’s legs were wildly obscene _._ They didn’t last for longer though, because, soon after, Santana was wreathing and sobbing out little breaths which culminated in a whole body shudder and a blaring scream of pleasure.

Something quite odd happened at that precise moment. Santana opened her eyes, apparently as a result of her orgasmic convulsions, and stared directly at Rachel. Looking into someone’s eyes as they experience such intense pleasure was to, a certain degree, uncomfortable but, also, fascinating. Rachel kept staring until Brittany’s face got in the way as she started kissing Santana again, although this time, the kisses were no longer desperate and hungry but, sedate and lingering.

Minutes later, when they all regained consciousness of their surroundings, they agreed that remaining in the girls’ locker room after hours, half naked and rumpled , was a combination for trouble, so they decided to get dressed and vacate the place as soon as possible.

That’s when Brittany did something disconcerting. Before putting on the cheerleader uniform skirt that she had just picked up from the floor, she took one of the fingers that, until a few minutes ago, had been buried in Santana’s entrance and licked it. Then, stuck her other hand in her crotch and did the same.  

Rachel attributed that action to her being generally weird in a way that Santana seemed to find endearing, judging by the look that she was giving her.  

“Brittany, baby, what are you doing?” Santana asked, her voice filled with fondness.

“I’m comparing the flavour of your cum,” Brittany answered easily like if it was the most logical thing to do after you had sex with two girls in row.

“And well…?” Santana trailed off, waiting for her verdict and most likely humouring her girlfriend.

Brittany scrounged up her nose and paused to consider it.

“I’m not sure”.

“Mmm… Let me”.

Santana reached out and took Brittany’s right hand, the one that she had used to finger fuck her, and liked the tip of her middle finger. Then, taking Rachel completely aback, she sauntered closer, leaned down giving Rachel an amazing view of her still bare cleavage, got hold of her cock, which was now lying limply on her crotch, and used the tip of her forefinger to gather the remnants of Rachel’s previous emission from its slit before depositing them into her mouth.

Rachel gasped at the touch, and watched the whole thing with wide, incredulous eyes. She didn’t know that tasting each other’s bodily fluids was a part of the deal or that it could be so erotic.

After pressing her lips together with a pensive expression, Santana spoke.

“It’s easy, mine is sweeter and hers is creamier,” she concluded breezily.

All that Rachel could do at that moment was to let out a slightly breathless chuckle _._


	4. Playtime (continuation)

Everybody at Mckinley High knew that gossip was the most effective medium to spread information about its students and faculty, and that such information, no matter how far-fetched it seemed at first, turned out to be true most of the times. So when rumours about illicit activities having place after hours in the girls’ locker room began to circulate, along with recorded evidence of Principal Sylvester swearing to catch the perpetrators, Rachel, Santana and Brittany knew that it was imperative to move their “base of operations” to another more private location.

Brittany’s room happened to be the perfect place.

Her parents were rarely around and, when they were, well, they were not as sharp as to suspect that the constant panting and pounding sounds coming from their daughter’s room was other than the product of the three girls practicing some dancing routine or something else related to the usual Glee club activities.

Apart from the non-interfering parents, the room was spacious and had a nice enough decoration, the only problem being that the bed was too small, for three people splayed out on it at the same time, that is, which meant that sometimes the girls had to make use of the plush carpet that Brittany had received as a gift from a fan of her web show.

Why was Brittany accepting random gifts from people in the internet? Rachel didn’t ask, but that particular carpet happened to be very convenient since making use of the floor space allowed them to have sex in more varied and inventive ways. One of Rachel’s favourites, no doubt about it, was penetrating Brittany from behind while the latter was in all fours with her face buried between her girlfriend’s legs.

Rachel loved that position because it allowed her to watch her own cock disappearing inside Brittany’s body with each deep thrust while, at the same time, she could glance down and witness how Santana Lopez, current head cheerleader, a girl that many admired and almost all feared, came apart under the ministrations of her girlfriend’s skilled tongue.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Santana panted loudly.

She was practically convulsing. Her head bounced back and forth with each moan that escaped her mouth, her torso undulated as she thrusted her hips upwards, pushing against Brittany’s eager mouth, and her clenched fists flailed at the sides of her body, desperately trying to find something to hold onto.

She was so close and Brittany was right behind her. Rachel knew because, the  happy humming noises and the wet lapping that she had been doing until moments ago, had been replaced by whimpers of pleasure and panting breaths. Giving the way that Santana had started thrusting her pelvis, it was clear that, at that point, Brittany didn’t have the presence of mind to do other than press her open mouth against the wet folds of her girlfriend’s pussy, letting Santana rub herself against it.

The combined sounds of an impending climax, coming from both girls, were the main incentive for Rachel to bury her cock deeper and deeper inside her.

As she often did when she was this close, Brittany had abandoned herself completely to the experience of being fucked. She allowed Rachel to grab her hips as tightly as she pleased and push inside her as hard as she wanted to.

At that point, the force of Rachel’s thrusts was such that even Santana’s body was rocking with it. For a moment, it was like if Rachel was penetrating her too, pushing her thick cock into her, pleasuring her from the inside and feeling her warmth, wetness and tightness, all at once, enveloping her swollen shaft.    

 _That though_. _That image_.

Rachel fucking Santana, bending her over whenever she wanted to, pulling her panties down, cupping her pussy to find the other girl dripping wet, lips swollen, clit hard and throbbing, her entrance open and ready to be stretched out by Rachel’s rigid member.

With her eyes shut tightly and her head reeling, Rachel kept thrusting until the rhythmic contractions of Brittany’s inner muscles forced her to stop. The blonde had come suddenly with a loud wail and was now gasping for air and quivering below her.

Rachel couldn’t contain herself any longer. Feeling Brittany come, or rather, making her come once again, had been too much. She pulled out and instinctively took herself in her hand. A few, rapid strokes later, she was coming hard, painting Brittany’s ass and the base of her back with hot streaks of semen.

The sounds that Rachel produced at that moment were loud and unfamiliar. She almost never let herself be vocal, certainly not when she was on her own, touching herself in her room late at night and with the lights off, her fathers long ago asleep. Or at the times when she took a little longer in the shower to take care of her morning erection and the product of her ejaculation ended up smeared on the tiled wall and later washed away by the running water. This situation was different, she didn’t have to be quiet here. The two other girls she was sharing this moments of depravity with certainly were not. So she allowed herself to be loud, to moan and whimper and even curse, not really caring about what was coming out of her mouth.

It took her a little longer than usual to recover after such an intense experience. Still breathing harshly, Rachel opened her eyes and straightened herself. What she saw in front of her took her aback.

Beyond Brittany’s prone body, Santana was still lying on the floor, on her back, with her legs wide open and her pussy on display, flushed dark pink and glistening with a combination of her own fluids and her girlfriend’s saliva. Her chest was heaving and her big, round breasts swayed a little as her breathing went back to normal.

All in all, it was an impressive sight, but what made Rachel catch her breath and feel weak at the knees was the fact that Santana’s eyes were fixed on Rachel’s hand or, more precisely, on what she was still holding in it: her spent cock.

Apparently, right after Brittany, Santana had come too and probably opened her eyes at the exact moment that Rachel had jerked herself to completion, splattering her girlfriend’s back side with her hot, white emissions and, therefore, witnessed the whole thing from close proximity, her attention focused only on that.

Giving it one last tug, Rachel released her member which caused Santana’s gaze to move upwards and meet Rachel’s wide eyes.

They were staring at each other once again right after experiencing an intense orgasm. It didn’t felt threatening or awkward, though. What Santana’s dark eyes were transmitting at the time was something akin to amazement or perhaps curiosity.  

Rachel didn’t know what that stare meant, but something inside her told her that pretty soon she would find out.


	5. The shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rachel!” Santana called her. She was moving her hips frantically now and there was a clear tinge of desperation in her voice.  
> “Fuck me!” she pleaded and so Rachel did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since I last posted, but here it is, finally a new chapter.  
> I hope you like it :D

It wasn’t the first time that Rachel had let herself in Brittany’s house. Even though, it still felt a little weird every time she got inside without having been received by someone at the door.

After hesitating for just moment, she turned the nub and walked in. Passing through the foyer, she found an empty first floor. The only creature inhabiting the area was Lord Tubbington who, as always, paid no mind to Rachel’s presence and kept grooming himself as he prepared for a late afternoon nap, lying on the window sill. 

On her way up the stairs, Rachel reconsidered and thought that it wasn’t that bad not having anyone around to witness her arrival, after all, usually the only other people there, apart from Brittany and Santana, were Brittany’s parents.

Rachel was always polite to the parents of her peers, just like her fathers had taught her, but having to say hello to Brittany’s parents and sometimes even making small talk to them before going upstairs and fucking their sweet, innocent daughter senseless without them having a remote idea of what was going on right under their noses, or rather, above their heads, seemed a little troubling.  

Rachel avoided feeling guilty though. It wasn’t her fault that they were so clueless as to not know what their daughter was actually doing in her room with two other girls. Also, the low thrum of arousal that she had been experiencing all day, from the moment she received a text message from Santana, informing her the time of their next encounter, was enough to wash away any trace of guilt, shame and even decency.

It had been days since they last had sex. Between dentist and hairdresser appointments, having to study for the finals, scheming and then implementing an elaborate plan to boycott Principal Sylvester’s hundredth attempt to end the Glee club once and for all, they hadn’t had a free afternoon all week and Rachel was actually getting a little desperate.

Apparently, masturbation wasn’t enough anymore. After having experiencing it, Rachel knew that nothing was better than feeling someone’s eager body, stretching out to accommodate her stiff cock. Nothing was as satisfying as pushing in and feeling her rigid length dragging in and out of that slick, tight heat; feeling her hips moving on their own accord as the pace of the thrusts increased; melting against other person’s body after feeling her whole body convulsing as blinding pleasure ripped through her and emptying herself in a gloriously clenching passage.

As summoned by those thoughts, a series of illustrative images began parading in her mind. Naked bodies touching, hips grinding, breasts swaying, fingers digging into shoulders, backs and asses, mouths going slack in a silent cry of pleasure while those bodies move in unison, connected by the middle.

Rachel wanted that. She wanted to recreate those scenes and to produce new, deliciously filthy images that she could store in her mind for her own leisure.

The prospect of finally being able to enact her wishes made her bloodstream shift and redirect downwards, so by the time Rachel crossed the threshold of Brittany’s room, her until-then-deprived member was already half-hard, waiting for that one little, additional stimulus that would make it go fully erect and ready for action.

From the moment she entered the house, Rachel had heard music (Rihanna’s  latest hit, she thought), coming from that particular room. That’s how she knew that her two… Friends? Lovers? (The nature of their relationship was not very clear at the moment) would be there, waiting for her. What she didn’t know, but must have figured, was that the two of them were not just passively listening, but that Brittany, always an avid dancer, had taken the opportunity to practice her best moves in front of her girlfriend, clad only in a pair of polka dot panties and a matching bra.

Certainly this outfit was not as impressive as the one with the white lace thong, but its simplicity did not make Rachel appreciate it any less. The fabric hugged Brittany’s curves just in the right way, and its soft-looking texture and its pastel colours gave the cheerleader an air of innocence that was alluring and completely in contradiction to the way her body was moving, which resembled the choreography of one of those sex-laden music videos that Rachel sometimes watched in her laptop and that made her fathers so uncomfortable the one time they caught her watching one of those as she had been sitting in the kitchen table with her earphones on and hadn’t listened to them walking in.

“It’s for an assignment”, she had hastily said. “I’m analysing the hipersexualization of young women by the media”.  

After delivering a long speech about the causes, origins and possible effects of that particular cultural phenomenon, her fathers had seemed convinced that her watching that kind of videos was not the product of some perverse curiosity, but just part of her homework, leaving her image of innocent, teenage girl and exemplary daughter intact. Thank god for her quick thinking and communication skills.

The suggestive way in which Brittany’s hips were swaying at the time proved effective at erasing any thoughts about past, awkward moments with her fathers. Rachel’s attention promptly zeroed in and she focused on accomplishing one thing –or a series of things, to be more precise– tonight: getting rid of those panties as soon as possible, grabbing a firm hold of those hips and watch Brittany arch her head back and let her hair fall down her shoulders as Rachel pushed into her and fucked her, slowly at first and then with all she got, from behind.

Not wanting to waste even a second of the time they had together, Rachel irrupted into the room and strode in Brittany’s direction, her hands reaching for the lower half of the other girl’s body. Unexpectedly and quite inexplicably, in a swift move, Brittany shuffled sideways and out of reach.

“Nuh-uh,” the blond said playfully. She did not bother with stopping her dancing.

At first, Rachel felt stung by what she interpreted as a rejection, but what Brittany said next had her completely baffled.

 “Today Santana goes first.”

“What?” Rachel turned around to look at Santana who was sitting on the bed and was –Rachel didn’t exactly know why– glancing coyly at the floor.

In a perfect imitation of one of those little devils that appear on the shoulder of various cartoon characters as a representation of their conscience, Brittany suddenly appeared on Rachel’s side.

 “She’s seen how good you fuck me,” she whispered near her ear. “And she wants to give it a try.”

 Rachel’s eyes must have gone impossible wide at the moment.

Santana couldn’t possibly… Rachel knew that Santana would never want to… And with her? No, what Brittany was saying was not… Or could it be?

The answer to Rachel’s many questions clearly appeared before her eyes as Santana finally dared to look up and hold her gaze. A faint blush was tinging the cheerleader’s cheeks and there was a peculiar gleam in her eyes that Rachel had never seen before.

“Oh,” she breathed as realization downed on her. So Santana wanted her... She wanted Rachel to…

 “Oh,” she repeated, any other words and thoughts completely wiped out from her mind at the moment.

“She’s, you know…” Brittany added, still hovering by her side. “Never gone all the way, so you need to go slow with her.”

 “She’s never…?” Rachel incredulity manifested again. “What do you mean by that?”

Addressing Brittany at first and then directly at Santana, she couldn’t mask the confusion created by that last statement.

“You mean that…? You mean that you’ve never…?”     

Santana shifted on her seat, visibly uncomfortable by her questioning, which made Rachel even more confused.

“I thought that you…”

“What?!” Santana replied, barely contained rage obvious in the tone of voice. “That I sleep with everybody? That I’m slut?”

Rachel, well, everybody at McKinley High had heard the rumours about Santana’s “loose behaviour”, but even if those were true, she would never, ever judge anyone based on their alleged sexual experience or lack thereof. 

“No!” She answered emphatically. “No, of course not, but I just thought that you and Finn had… you know…”

Rachel knew about what had happened between Santana and her ex-boyfriend just months after they stopped dating. She didn’t know the whole story of course, but she had assumed that they had, at least…

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently.

“The only time we tried, he humped my ass for like 16 seconds and came all over my back,” she explained.  “I hadn’t even got the time to take all my clothes off, so his spunk landed all over my top and part of my hair,” she grimaced at the memory. “Overall, it was pretty messy and awful.”

Behind Santana’s general expression of disgust, Rachel saw a flicker of hurt? Maybe? She probably had had big expectations for her first time and it ended up being much less than a memorable. Rachel wanted to do something to correct that.  

“Anyway, pretty soon after that I decided to only play for the girls’ team, so…” Santana continued.

“So, now you want to give it a try?” Rachel asked. “With me?”

Santana’s demeanour changed immediately and she became a little shy again. Looking up from under her eyelashes and biting the side of her lip, she nodded.

That was the sexiest and, at the same time, the cutest expression Rachel had ever seen Santana making.

“Okay,” Rachel nodded to herself and took a deep breath as in preparation for what was about to come. “So… What do you have in mind?”

Santana’s eyes flickered and once again, they went to stare quietly at the floor. Asking was clearly not a way to get answers from her, at least not this once.

Aware of Santana’s temperament, Rachel tried to figure out the best way to approach this. The task was certainly daunting given that the head cheerleader tended to act like a feral cat when being approached by someone that she disliked. However, it was Santana herself the one who was asking for it; asking Rachel specifically to perform a sexual act with her, one that she hadn’t perform before, but that was curious about and perhaps a little afraid of because… Because of what? Because she thought that it might hurt? Most girls are a little afraid that their first time will hurt, a belief fomented by rumours and false assertions about women’s bodies and about their sexuality. 

Turning back to look at Brittany who was now on the far side of the room and busy turning her ipod off, Rachel recalled what the blond had said: “she’s seen how good you fuck me.” That made her remember the charged stares and glances that they, Rachel and Santana, had been exchanging these past days, especially at the peak of their little private sessions. That, combined with the fact that from the very beginning Santana seemed to have a particular interest in Rachel’s genitalia, made her think that maybe this whole _I’ll-let-you-fuck-my-girlfriend_  thing, had had an additional intention from the very beginning.

Also, it was clear that Santana could have anyone she wanted. She could have ask anyone, in the school or outside of it, to experiment with her, but she had asked Rachel. That spoke of, at least, some level of trust, if not attraction.  These realizations gave Rachel all the assurance she needed and, at that moment, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

“Brittany?” she asked. “Do you have some massage oil around the house?”

“I don’t know?” The other girl shrugged. “What for?”

“I want to try something.”

Santana perked up.

“What exactly?” She inquired, sounding a little suspicious.

“Something I saw once…” Rachel hesitated for a moment. She didn’t want reveal where, but she figured that it would be better to be honest, so she added: “In an adult film.”

“Oooooh!” Brittany cued teasingly. “Rachel Berry watching porn! I bet this is going to good.” She threw her ipod onto her bed and headed towards the door.  

“Let me go search in my mom’s cabinet,” she said over her shoulder before leaving Rachel and Santana alone in the room.

“So you spend your free time watching porn, huh? Berry?” Santana asked with what Rachel could only describe as a derogatory gaze.

If it weren’t for the fact that the three of them had been performing, for weeks now, acts that were way filthier than the things that she had dared watching in the internet at her horniest and loneliest, Rachel would have interpreted that question as one of the many resources that Santana drew upon to insult or humiliate her, but what was the point of that? There wasn’t anybody there to put a show for and they both knew that they shared a pronounced interest in sex as well as in different sexual practices. This was more like default Santana so, with a sly grin, Rachel replied:

“No, not really, but I saw this clip of a movie once and it gave me a few ideas.”

“Are those ideas any good?” Santana asked, arching an eyebrow daringly.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that,” Rachel replied with a tone that she hoped sounded smooth and seductive. Santana’s expression faltered at that, which encouraged Rachel to move closer. As she did, Rachel felt Santana watching her intently. The cheerleader’s dark eyes scanned Rachel’s body up and down, lingering for a long moment in the slight bulge that started tenting the front of Rachel’s skirt.

As coaxed by their newly acquired closeness, Santana’s hands moved from her lap, where she had them clasped just moments ago, and went to rest on the sides of the bed.  With a movement that was subtle but obvious enough for Rachel to notice it, the cheerleader tilted her head, leaving her long neck exposed. With her gaze once again fixed on Rachel’s eyes, Santana parted her lips and wet them with intent.

The signs of openness to whatever Rachel was planning for tonight’s session where there, and she certainly planned to take advantage of that.

Taking hold of one of Santana’s hands, Rachel invited the other girl get up. Without a word, Santana did and then slowly, very slowly and with the utmost care as to not spook or upset her, Rachel began undressing her. Getting rid of the tiny, form-fitting dress that Santana had decided to wear that night, was easy enough. Standing behind her and with a single movement of her wrist, Rachel undid the long zipper that went from Santana’s neck to her lower back. Then, with her fingers hooked under the fabric that cover the other girl’s shoulders, she pulled the dress down until it was pooling on the floor in a small hip.

Rachel admired the expanse of Santana’s skin, the curve of her neck as it fused with her shoulders, the dip of her back, the swell of her hips and ass, the length of her tanned legs. She wanted to linger for a while longer, delighting in the sight of Santana’s body, but her now throbbing erection coaxed her to move faster, to get rid of the remaining items of clothing as soon as possible, and so she did. Moments later, a pair of silk panties and a black bra were lying on the floor next to the discarded dress.

Having a completely naked Santana in front of her was a rare occurrence since they almost always left some clothes on in case that Brittany’s parents decided to make an appearance at her daughter’s room unannounced.

Not wanting to miss a single detail of the other girl’s body, Rachel moved around to face her. Santana’s arousal was evident in her blown pupils, in the flush that was colouring her chest and in her slightly agitated breathing. Rachel’s eyes roamed her body once again, lingering on the little triangle of dark, curly hair that adorned her crotch and on her breasts, god! Her breasts! The implants certainly gave her an edge and they were just so nice to look at, specially the areolas, so big and dark and her pebbled nipples. So definitely enticing.

Feeling bold and moved mainly by her urgent desire to finally touch Santana, Rachel reached out and cupped one generous breast in her hand, glancing up at the other girl’s face, looking for any sign of discomfort or aversion. None appeared, so Rachel proceeded to lean down and swirled her tongue around the erect nipple.

Santana hissed as the initial light strokes became more insistent, and she let out a throaty moan when the swirling morphed into suckling. With her mouth now fully covering the areola, Rachel pretended to be extracting the most delicious nectar from it.

Gauging Santana’s responses to her actions, Rachel decided that it was safe to let her other hand wander around. First, she squeezed the other breast gently, not remaining there for more than a few seconds. Then, she moved lower down her stomach, down to her hip bone and, finally, landed in between her legs, which separated slightly to grant her access.

The short hair there was surprisingly soft. Rachel revelled in its texture as she started rubbing, caressing the folds of Santana’s pussy lips, just on the outside, not digging in yet. Then, with a little more decision, Rachel ran her fingers in slow circles, dragging in the juices that had started flowing there and mapped out the surface of the other girl’s clitoris. The little nub was swollen and stiff. Its state left no room to doubts: Santana was really enjoying herself. That fact not only reassured Rachel, but made her arousal increase, so much so, that she had to release Santana’s breast for a moment in order to adjust her erection which was now painfully hard and started had leaking.  

“Got it!” Brittany’s voice resonated from the corridor.

Moments later, the blond was capering into the room, carrying a small glass bottle in her hand. She had finally found the massage oil. In order to fetch it, Rachel had to do something she really didn’t want to do at the time but that was necessary in order to move things further: she had to take her hand from in between Santana’s legs and let go the other girl’s generous breast. Its smooth surface didn’t have time to dry nor its nipple lost any of its stiffness because, almost immediately, Brittany took Rachel’s place at Santana’s chest and sucked the tip of the breast into her mouth, suckling at it lightly for a moment and then giving it a thorough lick around the areola, before releasing it and sending Santana in Rachel’s way.

Knowing exactly what she wanted to do and how to accomplish it, Rachel began the second phase of her plan by giving the cheerleader precise instructions.

“Over here, please,” she said, signalling towards the bed. A gloriously naked Santana sauntered over. Rachel took the opportunity to admire her curves in movement before continuing.

“Get on your hands and knees, on the very edge,” she added after a pause.    

Without a word or any sign of annoyance (which was usual for Santana to manifest when being ordered around), she positioned herself on the bed following Rachel’s instructions closely. In matter of seconds, she was presenting Rachel with a full view of her round ass. Rachel’s cock twitched against the waistband of her skirt at the sight.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bed and, apparently preparing herself for the show, Brittany was making herself comfortable, sitting down with her knees folded at the side of her body and with an expression on her face that reflected an almost childish curiosity.

“What’s next?” She asked, looking up at Rachel and with eagerness in her eyes.

“This,” replied Rachel lifting the cap of the small bottle of massage oil that the blond had diligently fetched, and let some drops trickle down the smooth skin of Santana’s buttocks and the back of her thighs.

The oil had a strong flowery scent. Gardenia or perhaps jasmine. At the time, Rachel didn’t have the presence of mind to stop and read the tag to find out which one. Right then, her whole attention was put in the task at hand which was preparing Santana to be fucked for the very first time. She wanted to make her so wanton that she would be writhing under her hands. She would makes her crave for her cock so much that Santana would forget about any reservations she previously had and abandon herself completely and uninhibitedly to the pleasures of vaginal penetration.

So without preamble, Rachel began rubbing Santana’s skin with circular motions. She decided to be gentle at first, using her palms to spread the oil evenly all over the plump surface, which acquired a particular glow as it reflected the light coming from the lamps that illuminated the room. The watery substance became warm almost instantly at the contact with their skin and it smelled heavenly. Pretty soon, scented particles were floating all over which created a sultry atmosphere that was undeniably suitable for the occasion.  

Applying a little more force, Rachel started kneading the plumpness with both hands; her fingers dug into the flesh, not deep enough to be painful or uncomfortable, but just enough to relieve the muscles from any accumulated tension. Santana began humming contentedly. Those sounds and the relaxed disposition of her body told Rachel that it was time for her to move on to what she (well, them all) really wanted to achieve that night. So she stopped she circular motions and began parting Santana’s cheeks to reveal a tight, dark, little pucker and the flushed, swollen lips of the cheerleader’s pussy. Letting her hand slide lower between her legs, Rachel touched the skin there, her fingertips ghosting over the soft folds.

At that, Santana’s body jerked and, in which Rachel interpreted as a fleeting moment of discomfort or, perhaps, overstimulation, she attempted to press her legs together and restrict the access. Rachel intervened quickly though, and soothed her with a soft “Shhh,” and a whispered ”Relax”. Those words accompanied, by the light pressure that Rachel’s thumb began exerting on the swollen nub that was her clit, proved effective to bring Santana back to a calmer, yet still, highly aroused state of mind which, in turn, made her more plaint and receptive to Rachel’s ministrations.

Pretty soon Santana was mulling and gasping and trying to push her hips back a little, eager to get more friction.  

“Time to move on,” Rachel thought.

She leaned forward and pressed her hand between Santana’s shoulder blades.

“Put your head down over your arms,” she instructed.

By doing so, Santana’s body bend in a more pronounced angle which allowed Rachel to better appreciate the lips of her pussy which were… (How do they called them? Butterfly lips?) They were long and fleshy, with sinuous ridges and glistening bright pink; just perfect for what Rachel had in mind.

She reached out for the discarded bottle and of oil and, while spreading those enticing lips with two fingers, she let a few drops fall down the crack of her ass. The runny substance trickled down Santana’s folds and over entrance, instantly mingling with her own wetness.

Rachel put aside the bottle and took a deep breath in order to calm herself down a little. The days of abstinence really had had an effect on her. Her cock had been throbbing insistently for a while now and she longed, she longed so much to finally push in that thigh, warm vaginal opening and thrust frantically but she couldn’t do that, not yet. Also, she was still wearing all her clothes, so getting undressed gave her an excuse to take her attention away from Santana’s wonderfully naked body.

She began by removing her sweater. As she was pulling it over her head, she felt something or, rather, someone, undoing the button of her skirt. It was Brittany who had squatted over and was diligently helping her. Once that all her clothes (except for her stockings which almost always she left on) were lying on the floor, Brittany looked down at Rachel’s prominent erection, jotting straight up and, using her finger, she gathered a small amount of the precum that had been beading from its tip and tasted it by taking the finger to her mouth and sucking it in an ostentatiously seductive way.

“Go ahead,” Brittany smirked up at her and took a moment of distraction from Rachel’s part to slap her ass with more force that was ever necessary. Rachel wanted to protest but, at that precise moment, she noticed that Santana was watching her impatiently from her position on the bed. She was watching not with her usual annoyed expression, but in a dazed kind of way. Santana wanted this just as much as Rachel wanted it; that was pretty clear by now.

Breathing deeply once again, she reached for the bottle of oil. After squirting a small amount on her cock, she spread it by rubbing her shaft up and down. A few strokes were enough to leave her erection slick all over and more than ready. She stood with her knees against the edge of the mattress, nude and erect. Her cock twitched, eager to become acquainted with Santana’s body.  

Positioning the thick shaft of her cock on top of the crack of Santana’s ass, she began by pushing her hips slowly, letting it slide over the crevice that formed between the other girl’s buttocks. The red head of her cock poked out over Santana’s lower back with every thrust upwards, leaving a trace of precum there.

Rachel moaned but didn’t let herself get too carried away but the wonderful friction. After a few more thrusts, she grabbed hold of her erect penis and guided it downwards. She glanced down to watch it disappear between Santana’s thighs. Santana gasped and quivered at the contact.

“Mmmm…” Brittany hummed softly. “Look at you, taking Rachel’s cock,” she teased her girlfriend, obviously delighted by what she was watching. “Does it feel good?” She asked, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Santana’s right shoulder.

“Y-yes” Santana nodded and whimpered as Rachel pushed in.

This! This is what Rachel had saw in that video: the close-up of a hard cock pushing against the puffy lips of someone’s pretty pussy. Its smooth, engorged glans rubbing the clit, spreading seminal fluid all over; nudging at the entrance just so, not getting in, not yet, not until she’s thrusting back frantically, eager for more friction and practically begging to be fucked.

The overwhelming sensation that that sweet, sweet slide produced while those slick so slick-folds were practically enveloping her shaft with their long, silky ridges, combined with the images that were popping up in her head, threw Rachel over the edge a little too fast (well, that added to the fact that she hadn’t come in days). So, a couple of thrusts later, she was climaxing, shooting a generous load of semen all over Santana’s pussy.

Body folded over and with her hands clinging to Santana’s hips for dear life, Rachel tried to catch her breath. This wasn’t what she had in mind. She wasn’t expecting to come this fast. Santana’s first time was supposed to be better than this; she was going to be furious.

Rachel’s worries about her most recent performance dissipated as soon as she noticed that Santana was not only still whimpering with pleasure, but that she was thrusting her hips back and forward and that she had a hand between her legs and was rubbing her pussy insistently. Rachel gasped as she realized the other girl was not only using her own wetness as a lubricant, but that Santana was most likely rubbing herself using her cum (the thick globes of the semen that had lingered on her pubic her) to slick herself up. The wet noises coming from in between Santana’s legs mingled with her moans which had grown louder as she rubbed herself more energetically.  

“It is so warm and wet, isn’t it?” Brittany asked, now nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck.

“Yeah,” Santana breathed.

“Are you using it to open yourself up?”

“Uh-huh,” Santana whimpered.

Rachel didn’t want to miss a detail of this, so she dropped to her knees to see what the other girl was doing. With her eyes shut tightly, Santana took a sharp intake of breath as she pushed one finger inside her vaginal opening. She began fingering herself, dipping the digit inside herself and smearing the wetness she found there to ease the slide.

The sight and sounds of utter pleasure that Santana was making were so enticing, that pretty soon, Rachel felt herself stiffen again, her cock twitching weakly but insistently were it lied, nestled on the crease of Rachel’s thigh.  

“That’s it baby,” Brittany cheered with a tone of extreme fondness. “Spread yourself up”.

Santana whimpered again in response.

“Are you using two fingers now?” The blond asked.

Santana shook her head “No”.

“What are you waiting for? C'mon."

Santana obediently did as her girlfriend told her, and Rachel watched mesmerized as the cheerleader pushed two digits inside herself. The fit was snog, she could tell because the circle of skin stretched tightly around them. Rachel wondered how it would feel to be inside there, having her cock hugged warmly by the firm walls of Santana’s passage, and spilling her hot semen in there.

“I think she’s ready,” Brittany’s voice brought her out of her lewd thoughts.

 “Okay,” Rachel, breathed out and quickly got on her feet.

Getting on the bed with her renewed erection bobbing between her legs, she instructed Santana to get on all fours again and move forward, so she was now facing the headboard. Kneeling behind her, Rachel aligned the head of her cock to the entrance of Santana’s opening. This time, she didn’t thrust forward, but waited for the other girl to make the first move.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she whispered.

After a moment’s hesitation, Rachel saw Santana finally pushing her hips back. The head of her cock slid in so easily, that almost without noticing it, she was inside Santana’s body, for real. She kept her hips still, though, she didn’t want to move, not yet. So she stood still, with her hands on the sides of her body, letting Santana on push back her cock. And she did.

Santana pushed back with more and more insistence, each time, swallowing a bigger portion or Rachel’s erection until it was fully sheathed.

“Ah!” Moaned Santana softly, her full body rocked as she used Rachel’s thick shaft as to fuck herself.

The sight was one to remember: Santana Lopez gloriously naked, in all fours on her girlfriend's bed, impaling herself shamelessly on Rachel Berry’s cock.

What would happen if anyone knew? If anyone ever found out about the filthy, lewd acts they had been engaging in during the last weeks? Instead of feeling apprehensiveas those thoughts irrupted in her mind, Rachel felt a new wave of arousal wash over her. She didn’t care if people found out. Actually, she wanted people to know; to know what they did in Brittany’s room every other night and what they did in the girls’ locker room before that; at school, where anyone could walk in on them and watch. She wanted everyone to know that both Brittany and Santana used her as their sex toy and that she loved it.

“Rachel!” Santana called her form under her. She was moving her hips frantically now and there was a clear tinge of desperation in her voice.

“Fuck me!” she pleaded, and so Rachel did. Grabbing her by the hips with one hand and with the other pushing between her shoulder blades to make put her face over her folded arms, she began plunging her cock inside her over and over. The squelching noises that came from the place where their bodies were connected were, most likely, accentuated by the amount of Rachel’s semen that Santana had pushed inside herself just moments ago and that had made her passage exquisitely wet.

Santana wailed and her ass jiggled as Rachel fucked her hard. At that point she was so aroused that just couple more thrust were enough to make have an orgasm so intense that her whole body shuddered while her pussy walls clenched with remarkable force around  Rachel’s stillerect penis.  

“Did you come?” Brittany asked, she was now standing on the side of the bed, unhooking her bra and pulling her panties down her thighs.

“Not yet,” replied Rachel in a breathy exhale, hand’s still clasped tight around Santana’s middle.

“Come over here then,” said Brittany tugging insistently at her arm.

With a gently pat on Santana’s ass, Rachel pulled out of her, dragging out a considerable amount of their combined fluids. What Brittany did next, took her by surprise; not an unwelcomed one, of course.

In matter of seconds, Brittany had Rachel pinned down on the bed and was straddling her hips, while Santana lied on the other side of it, still breathing with difficulty and in basking the afterglow.  

Without a warning, Brittany sunk down, impaling herself.

“Ahn!” she moaned, and as she lied there doing nothing but letting her the blond cheerleader ride her cock at her heart’s content, she reflected on her life and in the events that had led her to this. How this two girls that had, at best, ignored her for the better part of high school and, at worst, bullied her, were now her lovers and that, giving the right circumstances, they were willing to beg for Rachel to fuck them.

A small smile tugged at the side or her mouth. Rachel simply couldn’t believe this was her life now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments an kudos will be much appreciated :D


End file.
